


Mistle's Gaze

by Rainwish52



Series: Rain's Wish Novellas [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Briarclan, Cats, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RippleClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwish52/pseuds/Rainwish52
Summary: Journey alongside two cats who have no regrets. This short side story takes place before Rain's Wish and features two significant characters who are important but who have only had little moments to appear.
Relationships: Mistlepoppy / Owlgaze, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Rain's Wish Novellas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201094





	1. BriarClan Allegiances

**BriarClan** ****

**Leader:** Kestrelstar \- white she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and green eyes.

**Deputy:** Sleektoe \- dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Snappuddle \- tortoiseshell tom with kind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Muddyhawk \- dark brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, Kestrelstar’s and Bisontail’s sister.

Bisontail \- brown tom with a short tail and amber eyes.

Birdleap \- white and yellow she-cat with yellow eyes.

Rootleaper \- yellow tom with white splotches, brown paws, and amber eyes, Birdleap’s brother.

Dapplefreck \- black, orange, and white mottled she-cat.

Pumpkintuft \- black she-cat with a tuft of orange fur on her head, Dapplefreck’s littermate.

**Apprentices:**

Vixenpaw \- orange she-cat with white paws and bright yellow eyes, daughter of Birdleap and Bisontail, mentored by Rootleaper.

**Queens and Kits:**

Mistlekit \- light grey tabby with dark brown stripes, only daughter of Kestrelstar and Sleektoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even done editing Rain's Wish, but I wanna start on this, so screw it. This originally did NOT take place in Animal Jam and was not roleplayed. RippleClan did exist but I don't know anything about it other than what a friend told me, and even he didn't know everything. BriarClan and every cat it in belongs to me, same with RippleClan, except for Ripplestar, since he apparently did exist, but again I know nothing about him. RippleClan will appear in a later novella as well. Not sure if I'll combine this into the other two novellas but we'll see. Enjoy!


	2. RippleClan Allegiances

**RippleClan**

**Leader:** Ripplestar \- grey tom with blue eyes and lighter tabby stripes that look like ripples of waves.

**Deputy:** Reedleaf \- blue-grey she-cat with a leaf-shaped splotch on both ears and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Runningcreek \- blue-grey tom with blue eyes, Reedleaf’s brother.

**Warriors:**

Salmonfleck \- grey tom with lighter freckles and blue eyes, Ripplestar’s brother.

Beaverclaw \- light brown tom with a darker brown tail, long claws, and angry dark eyes, formally a rogue.

Brightfall \- white she-cat with black splotches and green eyes.

Coraldust \- white she-cat with all kinds of splotches and bright blue eyes.

Finchchaser \- tom with sleek ginger fur and amber eyes.

Mothpool \- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Goosebite \- grey tom with blue eyes and darker stripes the pattern of feathers.

**Apprentices:**

Mallowpaw \- yellow tabby tom with unusual red splotches and amber eyes, son of Coraldust and Finchchaser, mentored by Salmonfleck.

**Queens and Kits:**

Owlkit \- light blue-grey tom, son of Beaverclaw and Reedleaf.


End file.
